wikianimatefandomcom-20200214-history
The Tigrus879 GoAnimate movie
The Tigrus879 GoAnimate movie (initially titled The Tigrus879 Go!Animate movie) is a 2013 flash-animated feature created by GoAnimator Tigrus879. This was his first full-length film made with GoAnimate. It is also the first film in the Tigrus879 GoAnimate movie series. Plot Tigrus879 intends on convincing Twentieth Century Fox to release a feature made with Spore Galactic Adventures.Once Fox arranged distribution plans with him, Tigrus879 embarks on an adventure seeking inspiration for his picture. One day, Tigrus879 comes in contact with an old zombie near some patio. Once promising not to betray each other and become villains, the two go out and have some leisure time. The zombie then presents Tigrus879 the grave from which he ascended from. Inevitably, the zombie realized that he was a supervillain in his past life (specifically, Mr. Keebler from Go!Animate the Movie). Tigrus879 then finds the zombie acting suspicious in a forest. The zombie decided to reveal his real name (which urged Tigrus879 to assign him to one explicit task, punching a tree). After Mr. Keebler punched a tree, Tigrus879 called the cops, falsly accusing him of punching a crying girl. Mr. Keebler was then put on trial the very next day. Judge Alan, once finding Mr. Keebler guilty, sentenced him to 30 years in prison. Afterwards, Tigrus879 and some of his allies watch a KFC short featuring Spongebob Squarepants, Mickey Mouse, Shrek, Lawrence, and Dora the Explorer. The next day, Tigrus879 commenced production on his newest film (although he wasn't satisfied with one of the scenes from that feature). As Tigrus879 seeks for some more inspiration, the scene cuts to Tigrus running outside during his Phys Ed. period. After school, Tigrus and his girlfriend sit on an apartment rooftop and make out; that is until Tigrus Doppelganger arrives to ruin that moment. Tigrus and his doppelganger then combat each other for at least an hour. Tigrus won the battle against that villain and received a trophy indicating his heroism from President Obama and Steven Spielberg. Tigrus and his girlfriend then dine at some italian restaurant at the end of that day. After getting grounded for injuring Tigrus, Tigrus Doppelganger joins forces with Mr. Keebler to make an attempt in destroying Tigrus879. The next day, Tigrus879 continues his journey to receive inspiration for his picture by watching an old episode of the Henson Ughads Jr. Talk Show, visiting Disneyland with amSalley94, Matt Crowley (referred to as AngryWalkThroughs), Slippy V, and TheSuperBaxter, and writing a card for his teacher's hospitalized husband, Eric. After an eight minute sequence with Pluto and Blue, Mr. Keebler introduces Tigrus Doppelganger his latest weapon, the Crimson Iris Engager Prototype. The weapon is capable of destroying structures in its entirety and killing innocent civilians. The next week, Tigrus879, realizing that Fox is growing more impatient with him, decides to finally submit his feature to that company. Since Twentieth Century Fox was so astounded by this picture, the company premiered the movie at GoTownia's Star Cinemas. At nighttime, Mr. Keebler and Tigrus Doppelganger finally deployed the Crimson Iris robot to kill the protagonist of this movie. The Crimson Iris robot chased Tigrus879 throughout the entire town while fighting against 2P0 and some other allies. Eventually, Mr. Keebler and Tigrus879 fought each other to death. Tigrus879, realizing he had the properties of transformation, shapeshifed into a mystical flying fire-tiger to obliterate Mr. Keebler and his remains. That was the end of Mr. Keebler (for now at least). The movie concludes with Tigrus879 and Tigrus conversing with each other about Mr. Keebler and the battle he and his allies were involved in plus an additional 30 second scene with Tigrus Doppelganger. Columbia Pictures Lady and MGM lion This short was produced by Tigrus879 to coincide with this movie. The short featured the Columbia Pictures lady attempting to save the MGM lion from a hoarde of Nickelodeon characters. She was successful in doing so. Sequel Tigrus879 created a sequel months after finishing this movie. The sequel mostly took place in London and featured an array of new characters. Reception This movie has received mixed ratings from a few GoAnimators. Some either liked it, some didn't. There's nothing too specific to go over. The GoAnimators who loved this movie either added Tigrus879 to their videos or parodied the Tigrus879 Productions logo that appeared at the beginning of this feature. Category:Movies Category:Fan-Films Category:GoAnimate Cinematic Universe Category:Videos